Melifluos
by Pilluela
Summary: Después de la pérdida de su madre, Videl se halló en una dura etapa de su vida que siempre se esforzó por esconder de los demás. Una actitud tosca y huraña la protegía de aquel sin buenas intenciones, o eso creía hasta que conoció a Son Gohan. [ONE-SHOT]


De un momento a otro, todo aquello que hubiera podido contemplar se oscureció y el sonido de la fuerte lluvia cayendo a su alrededor invadió sus oídos. Poco a poco, el ambiente comenzó a aclararse ante sus ojos y todo comenzó a ser más claro pero seguía sin poder ubicarse. Una pequeña casa de claros tonos con un reducido jardín delantero enrejado fue lo que alcanzó a visualizar. De pronto, mientras las ráfagas de viento no cesaban de alborotar sus cortos cabellos, llegó a su mente el recuerdo de aquel lar y las punzadas en su pecho se hicieron presentes. Un mal sabor en su boca la invadió en el instante en que se sintió desfallecer y sus piernas flaquearon obligándola a retroceder un par de pasos. Aquel vecindario le era familiar: las casas sin terminar de ser pintadas, las solitarias aceras, las cercas que rodeaban algunas viviendas, la ausencia de tiendas en lo que alcanzaba a ver, las desoladas pistas y el silencio siendo únicamente roto por las fuertes gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

 _En ese lugar vivía la señora Fukuhara_ , se decía sin creer el lugar en el que se hallaba, _Allí leía su periódico el anciano Mayeshiro... En aquel tendedero cayó mi pelota una vez... Rompí esa ventana en cierta ocasión, salía a jugar con la soga en frente a aquella casa, mi amiga de la escuela y yo nos caímos junto aquel poste y casi nos atropella un automóvil_.  
Parecía que todo estaba muy claro y no faltaba mucho para que dijera en voz alta la conclusión que había llegado a su mente con cierto disimulo.

—¡Diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta y...! —La aguda voz de una niña que cantaba llamó su atención acelerándole el ritmo cardiaco, de modo que se sobresaltó y giró su rostro en busca de la pequeña que podría haberla descubierto—. ¡Ah!

Debido al empapado asfalto, la niña de verde impermeable resbaló y cayó sentada esbozando una mueca de dolor en su infantil rostro. Videl quiso acercarse a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse pero el sonido de unos zapatos altos sobre los charcos de agua regados por el suelo que la vista consiguiera captar, la detuvo con brusquedad.

—Hijita, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Y su corazón se detuvo. Las gélidas gotas de agua salada que recorrían por su faz, espalda y dedos no se habían hecho tan presentes en ella hasta el momento. Su temperatura descendió y su rostro palideció. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando las reminiscencias la asaltaron dejándole un vacío incómodo en el estómago. Volvió a caer en una honda y amarga angustia que no sentía hacía ya mucho tiempo. _¿Cómo puede ser?_

—¡Ay, me dolió! —soltó un quejido todavía en el suelo ensuciando sus ropas a las que comenzaban a adherirse el barro.

—Pero, cariño, ya te he dicho varias veces que no saltes ni corras cuando llueve, mucho menos así... —Esbozó una sonrisa tierna pero de reproche con las cejas arqueadas y se acercó a la niña en cuclillas.

—Es que la Rayuela... —Suspiró rendida con cierta pena y su progenitora soltó una pequeña risa ante su leve frustración.

Sus ojos todavía no daban crédito a aquella escena que contemplaba. Frotó sus párpados con fuerza, mordió su labio inferior y parpadeó varias veces antes de seguir siendo una espectadora más. No podía estar equivocada, conocía a la perfección a esa mujer de impermeable rosa y paraguas oscuro en mano, su sonrisa, su corta cabellera, sus azulados ojos y aquel cálido y dulce timbre de voz que la había arrullado por las noches, calmado en momentos de exaltación y angustia, consolado en un fuerte abrazo que conseguía unir todo aquello que sentía destruido en su interior, y alegrado con la esperanza que sus sabias palabras prometían. Jamás podría extraviarla ni siquiera en los recuerdos que las décadas formaran más tarde.

—Vamos o nos mojaremos más de lo que estamos y pescaremos un horrible resfriado. —Se erectó y ofreció una mano a su hija, quien la tomó y levantarse se hizo más sencillo.

Videl sabía a la perfección quién era aquella mujer, por eso su corazón ya no podía acelerar más su ritmo o saldría de su pecho cual bala del arma. Se había paralizado en ese mismo lugar sin importarle que siguiera mojándose hasta las plantas de los pies.  
Dando brincos rítmicos y tarareando alguna canción pegajosa que pudo haber oído en la televisión, la niña se acercó a la pequeña casa tomada de la mano de su madre, quien sonreía llena de ternura al verla. La mujer sacó unas llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, abrió la puerta con ellas y ambas no tardaron en ingresar raudas a su hogar a resguardarse del frío y la lluvia.

Su cuerpo seguía tieso y, por lo visto, no tenía intenciones de moverse. Cada dedo de sus manos comenzó a temblar, creyó que se desmayaría cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse y un profundo y doloroso vacío se hizo presente en su pecho. Aquella amarga sensación no la embargaba hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar con una sonrisa, hacía mucho que sus lágrimas no caían una vez más por el mismo motivo, hacía mucho que la daga punzante del abandono y la soledad no la atravesaba... hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre.  
Sin saber bien qué hacía o a dónde iba, dio unos pasos hacia adelante con sumo cuidado de no resbalarse con los charcos que bajo ella se formaban. No había más espacio en su mente que para la confusión pero decidió solo seguir avanzando, siempre avanzando.  
Rozó con delicadeza con la yema de sus dedos la puerta de madera frente a ella y parpadeó un par de veces todavía incrédula. _¿Será posible que...?,_ susurró para sí y el sonido de una charola de metal cayendo no a muchos metros de distancia la silenció llamando su atención.

—¿Videl?... —Había pronunciado su nombre. Su angelical voz de ensueño que tantas ilusiones y pesadillas posteriores le había otorgado se había hecho presente gesticulando su nombre. No cualquiera hubiera notado la inmensidad del amor con el que aquella única palabra había sido pronunciada, solo Videl era capaz de hacerlo. Sintió su corazón y un violento desgarro en él—. ¿Hija, qué estás haciendo?

De inmediato, corrió a la primera ventana que vio, se empinó para recostar sus brazos en el muro y, para su suerte, la vista que tenía era de la cocina. Vio cómo la niña de largo cabello oscuro retrocedía unos pasos de las ollas en el suelo y su madre se le acercaba con una sonrisa compasiva en los labios. Videl parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir observando cómo la mujer se agachaba a la altura de su hija y reía con ternura al ser testigo del ligero susto que esta había recibido con tal tosco ruido.

—Videl, ten cuidado —dijo levantando los recipientes y llevándolos a las encimeras—. Menos mal no te golpeaste. ¿Quieres que preparemos juntas algo rico para cuando llegue papá?

Los ojos de la más joven en la habitación irradiaron un brillo de entusiasmo y con la misma facilidad con la que se había subido a la encimera para alcanzar la despensa en la que estaban las cacerolas y demás, cambió su sumisa actitud por una más jubilosa y corrió a un rincón para tomar su banco y llevarlo junto a su madre para comenzar a preparar el platillo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó—. ¡Yo quiero hacer algún pastel o galletas!

Con el mismo encanto que jamás desapareció de la memoria de Videl, aun después de que los años hicieran de las suyas de su memoria otorgándole nuevos recuerdos, quizá mucho más relevantes que los de su niñez, la mujer de impecable aura rió.

—Muy bien, pero no te alborotes con los ingredientes, ¿sí?

Su voz... Se trataba de la misma voz que resonaba en los rincones oscuros y apartados de sus recuerdos más lejanos, se trataba de la misma sonoridad, la misma calidez, todo era igual, ella era la misma. Por un momento, creyó que el tiempo no había pasado y si ella se le acercaba con lágrimas en los ojos, su madre la abrazaría como cuando era una niña, le regalaría una tranquila expresión en su semblante y besaría sus mejillas para apaciguar su llanto. Su querida madre estaba allí y hacía demasiado tiempo que ni siquiera la veía en sus más idos sueños. Parecía su oportunidad pero su estupefacción le impedía moverse, el suelo la ataba a él y no permitiría siquiera que llamara a la puerta. Toda la lógica con la que creía moverse desapareció, solo deseaba estar con ella una vez más, por lo menos para decir adiós, solo eso necesitaba en ese instante para calmar las tormentas con las que sentía ahogarse en su frío interior.

—¡Sí, mamá! —afirmó balanceándose en las puntas de sus pies.

Videl quería entrar. Necesitaba sentir su cálida y suave piel una vez más. No le importaba ya qué hacía allí, solo quería que la viera y que sus brazos la hicieran sentir amada y protegida de nuevo. Envidió a la versión más joven y pequeña de ella misma que se hallaba sobre el banco mientras observaba cómo su madre tomaba la harina y los huevos, ansiaba ser ella.

Un prolongado parpadeo y el tiempo suficiente como para no ser percibido bastaron para que la escena cambiara por completo. Todo se desarrollaba frente a ella sin notar su presencia, solo hacía falta recordarlo en su imaginación para que aquellas escenas de antaño se materializaran a sus ojos. Aquellas tardes en las que su madre la llamaba para practicar juntas con el piano volvieron a su presente.  
Allí estaba su madre sentada frente al instrumento de cola y la pequeña Videl se acercaba con un retardado paso mientras jugaba con una de sus pequeñas coletas y miraba a la mujer suplicando piedad.

—Mamá, hoy no quiero tocar. ¿Podemos ir a ver a papá entrenar en el gimnasio? —Esta suspiró y curvó sus labios con cierta tristeza—. Dijo que hoy practicaría con un oponente de pelea, ¿no es cierto? ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

—Cariño, no seas tan mala con tu madre, a ella le fascina que toques para ella. ¿Qué te parece si practicamos solo treinta minutos y luego vamos con papá? —pidió.

El gesto en el rostro de la niña lo dijo todo y Videl sintió que la ira la consumía con lentitud. Pero lo que veía era verdad. En su juventud, no disfrutaba de la música de mamá con la misma satisfacción que las artes marciales de papá. En muchas ocasiones rechazó los ensayos con los distintos instrumentos que su madre dominaba para ir a ver a su padre golpeando un saco de boxeo o algún oponente y darle ánimos. Solo años después se arrepentiría de haberse escapado antes de tiempo de sus lecciones de canto, de haber mentido diciendo que le dolía la garganta o que no tenía ánimos de "hacer cosas de niña", de haberse negado con asiduidad a subir al escenario para hallar su lugar en el mundo del espectáculo, aquel en el que su madre brillaba igual que un ángel. Videl se había arrepentido demasiado tarde de dibujar aquella mirada de decepción en la faz de su madre.

—Oh, vamos, hijita... —suplicó con sonrisas—. Solo por hoy y ya no mañana.

La niña resopló y resignada se acercó a la mujer para sentarse a su lado frente al piano de cola. No era una obligación pero todavía existía en ella un pequeño deseo de hacer feliz a su madre y por eso accedía después de un momento incómodo.  
 _¿Por qué era tan terca?_

—Comencemos con la última de Joe Hisaishi, ¿sí?

—Sí, mamá... —respondió con pesar arrastrando las palabras, a lo que su madre dimitió a alterar su buen humor y medio sonrió ya que tocaría una pieza con su hija.

Al instante, las suaves y melancólicas notas del instrumento invadieron la sala en la que se hallaban. La luz del crepúsculo se colaba por la amplia ventana y un anaranjado intenso diluía algunas imágenes, aun así, para Videl no fue difícil divisar los delicados dedos de su madre sobre las teclas y sobre todo, sentir la melodía más nostálgica y dolorosa que alguna hubiera llegado a tocar su espíritu.  
Fue asaltada por recuerdos ya vagos y el nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande a medida que recordaba más y más a la mujer más importante de su vida. "Videl, no corras con las tijeras apuntando hacia ti o te lastimarás" "¡Ya, mamá!" "Videl, come toda tu sopa o no crecerás grande y fuerte para practicar las artes marciales como papá" "¿En serio? ¡Está bien, mamá!" "Videl, ¿vendrías conmigo al mercado? Iremos con el señor de las manzanas para hornear algo delicioso luego, ¿sí?" "¡Ya voy, mamá!" "Pero qué lindas te quedan las coletas, cariño. Te enseñaré a hacerlas para que luego te peines así tú sola, ¿de acuerdo?" "¡Sí!" Mostraba una amplia sonrisa en todas esas ocasiones, sus azulados ojos siempre resplandecían cuando lo hacía, siempre la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza cuando se acercaba igual o más entusiasta que ella.  
 _¿Por qué estoy recordando esto ahora? Si ya se fue hace mucho... ¿por qué sigue aquí?_

—Qué bien lo haces, Videl. ¿No quieres tocar en mi próximo concierto?

—Ay, mamá... Qué cosas dices, yo no soy tan buena como tú.

Rió. —Pues a mí me gusta mucho cómo tocas... Transmites alegría y ternura aunque la canción sea triste.

—¿Y cómo rayos se hace eso?

—No lo sé, explíqueme usted, señorita —añadió un tono bromista.

La melodía seguía sin importar que la conversación la opacara y Videl seguía de pie próxima a ellas observándolas, recordando, volviendo a sentir que se ahogaba en su interior y sin poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor en su pecho. Había deseado por tanto tiempo verla una vez y en ese momento estaba allí, tan real que parecía que podía tocarla con solo estirar sus brazos.

Dos años más tarde de aquella práctica diaria, a la pequeña Videl se le había permitido presenciar el concierto de su madre desde detrás del telón. Solo un parpadeo necesitó para verse una vez más de pie, con su largo cabello suelto al gélido viento de la noche, la gorra de béisbol en su cabeza que en aquella época no dejaba si no era para dormir, llevando las zapatillas rojas que Mr. Satán acababa de comprarle ese día, usando la ancha camiseta de algodón que había hallado en el mercado y luciendo la enorme sonrisa de admiración que solía esbozar cada vez que su madre deleitaba al público con una presentación en vivo.  
Videl caminó hasta llegar al lado de ella misma y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el brillo que reflejaban sus propios azules ojos era el mismo, o por lo menos similar, al que su madre demostraba en el escenario. Bajo la luz de los potentes reflectores y frente a miles de personas que aplaudían con energía, Miguel terminaba con altas notas su última canción. Y justo, cuando su corazón era incapaz de acelerar sus latidos, cuando la euforia se veía en su piel, cuando no dejó de existir sonido más fino y agudo que la voz de su madre, cuando las personas en las gradas no conseguían detener sus lágrimas de viva emoción efervescente, iluminada por la luminiscencia natural de la luna y las estrellas, la Videl ya adulta fue testigo de cómo su madre se convirtió en un ángel terrenal.

—¡Mamá, estuviste increíble! —Corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba sin importarle que tuviera que atravesar el escenario.

Su madre la cargó en brazos y tras darle un delicado beso en la frente, se llevó el micrófono a los labios para pronunciar enérgica a sus oyentes:

—Esta es mi hija Videl y tal vez algún día la vean en la portada de un disco.

El lugar entero se llenó de silbidos y ovaciones. Ante esto la niña se ruborizó y escondió su rostro entre el cuello y cabello de su madre. Un gran "Aw" no se hizo esperar tras tal reacción.  
 _Quizá en el fondo... siempre les he tenido un poco de miedo a las personas. Solo a algunas… ¿No es así,... mamá?_

—¡Videl, ¿verdad que tu madre estuvo fantástica?! —preguntó airosa una de las encargadas del equipo de sonido.

—¡Sí! Pero ella siempre canta así —contestó con la arrogancia que, según ella, la situación meditaba.

—¿No te gustaría unirte a ella la próxima vez? —cuestionó un muchacho del mismo equipo.

—No, porque yo no sé cantar bien —respondió tajante.

—Eso no es cierto, te escuché tarareando tras bambalinas y te salió genial —refutó la maquillista.

—¡No! Te equivocas, yo no hago eso.

El rubor en sus acaloradas mejillas provocó las carcajadas de la 'crew' de su madre, quienes la rodeaban en uno de los pasillos del estadio. Entonces Videl sonrió al recordar los nombres de todos esos chicos y chicas que trabajaban con su progenitora y a ella la trataban como una hermana menor o, en algunos casos, como su propia hija. En algún momento dejó el contacto tan cercano con ellos y cuando su madre se ausentó, ella se encerró en una burbuja que nadie a su alrededor consiguió romper. En algún momento dejó de verlos y nunca más volvió a saber de ellos.

—Yo voy a ser una peleadora de artes marciales como mi papá. Eso es lo que quiero —afirmó llena de seguridad ante las amables miradas de todos quienes la veían.

 _Tal vez pensaban: "Qué niña tan ingenua"...,_ se sonrió, _Siempre quise esto, ¿verdad?_  
Las voces que debía seguir escuchando cerca de ella se iban distanciando al igual que las imágenes, lo extraño se basaba en que ni siquiera se había movido.

—Videl, ¿nos vamos ya a casa? —preguntó su madre saliendo de su vestidor.

Todo su entorno se tornó oscuro y las personas a las que veía se hacían pequeñas a medida que se alejaban. Videl quería gritar, correr a donde había estado, volver al escenario con su madre, a oír los comentarios de su equipo, anhelaba sentir aquella sensación de tranquilidad y protección una vez más. No quería que el pasado se fuera tan de repente porque no se sentía preparada para ello, deseaba más que nunca volver a recordar con claridad, regresar a esos días tan simples pero felices en los que solo salir de casa tomándola de la mano convertía sus tardes en las más dichosas... No quería perderse en la oscuridad, sin embargo, su voz se enmudeció y por más que corrió no alcanzó a la remembranza. No consiguió aferrarse a aquellas épocas por más que lo deseó.

—¿Mamá?... —Oyó a sus espaldas y al darse la vuelta se halló una vez más en aquel día en el que su madre no pudo levantarse de la cama y, angustiada, ella le preguntaba qué le había sucedido, qué había cambiado—. ¿Por qué no te has vestido? ¿No vamos a ir hoy de compras?

La mujer de corta cabellera sonrió desde su cama e invitó a su hija a ingresar a la habitación y no quedarse solo en el umbral de la puerta. Con cierta timidez, la niña entró y su madre la subió a la cama para que estuviera a su lado y le fuera sencillo tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

—Hoy no, Videl, hoy no —contestó linda igual que siempre, como si no hubiera estado sucediendo nada, como si no se hubiera estado deshaciendo por dentro, como si no se estuviera muriendo—. ¿No prefieres ver películas conmigo aquí?

 _¿Por qué me están haciendo esto?_

—¿Películas? ¿No vamos a tener las lecciones de piano? ¿Te sientes mal, por eso no te has levantado todavía? Yo prepararé el almuerzo si quieres, pero por lo menos sal conmigo a regar las flores, ¿sí? —suplicó en un tono tan inocente que el destrozado corazón de su progenitora se evidenció en su mirada.

 _No puedo seguir viendo... No quiero estar aquí._

Miguel pegó a su hija a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, como si hubiera estado tratando de no dejarla ir. Acarició su cabeza y reprimió las lágrimas que no quería mostrar ante su pequeña, hizo falta un extraordinario esfuerzo para que no rompiera en llanto. Respiró hondo y mordió su lengua antes de seguir con aquellas palabras que laceraban su alma como espinas incrustadas. La niña se limitó a permanecer quieta pues no entendía el comportamiento que presenciaba, parpadeó varias veces y temió por lo que estuviera a punto de suceder.  
Videl observaba a ambas desde el filo de la cama, sentía cómo crujía algo en su interior y se le dificultaba la respiración. Su vista se nubló y aunque tampoco quería llorar, no pudo evitarlo.

—Ya tienes once años, ¿no puedes salir tú sola al jardín a regar las flores? —preguntó mientras deslizaba su palma por la espalda de la joven.

—Me gusta más salir contigo. Así podemos hablar y no sé... Mamá, me gusta estar contigo.

Su ritmo cardiaco no era el de una persona saludable. Entonces Videl notó la dificultad con la que su madre se tragaba todo el dolor que sentía, lo peor era que no había manera para detenerlo, ella ya no podía hacer nada. No había forma de sanar las heridas alguna vez causadas con la ingenuidad de una niña, no importaba cuánto lo deseara, lo que veía no era más que un viejo recuerdo oscuro que solo conseguía hacerla sentir vacía.

—Y a mí me gusta estar contigo, mi amor... —La abrazó con más fuerza e hizo una pausa para que su voz no se quebrara—. Pero... tienes que aprender a hacer tus cosas tú sola. ¿Está bien? No sé cuándo pueda volver a levantarme pero prométeme que cuando lo haga ya no vas a necesitarme... Tienes que aprender a hacerlo...

—¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!? —Se separó con brusquedad—. Papá me dijo que estabas indispuesta pero te sentirás mejor después, ¿no? ¿Cómo darás tus conciertos si no? ¿Cómo iremos de compras? ¿Cómo iremos a ver a papá competir en los torneos? ¿Cómo vamos a preparar postres juntas?

—Videl, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar contigo. Pero... ya no... habrán más conciertos... por un tiempo. —Desvió la mirada y ya no pudo seguir fingiendo, aquello la llenó de un pesar que no logró ocultar de sus vidriosos ojos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡A ti te encanta cantar, mamá! ¿¡Por qué vas a dejarlo!?

Miguel llevó su mano a las mejillas de Videl y las acarició con dulzura. Planeaba transmitirle la calma y tranquilidad que ella misma no sentía, pero solo por ella, volvió a sonreír linda y besó su frente. Su hija seguía impotente pero calló al sentir la calidez del tacto.

—¿Sabes, hija? Lo divertido e interesante que tiene la vida es que nada es siempre igual. A medida que pasan los años, todo va cambiando y como no hay mal que por bien no venga, siempre podemos aprender cosas buenas de las nuevas experiencias, ¿sí? Y por eso no quiero que te molestes, grites o te eches a llorar, ¿está bien? — _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿¡Qué de positivo hubo en que te fueras!?_ —. No siempre serás una niña. Algún día te convertirás en una preciosa señorita y tendrás muchos amigos y hasta un atractivo y dulce novio. Llegará el momento en el que te cases y tengas tus propios hijos. Tienes que elegir a una buena persona, ¿de acuerdo? Es muy difícil hacerlo pero lo lograrás si piensas con esto... —Llevó su mano a su pecho y observó con atención el semblante de su hija.

Por un lapso breve, no hubo respuesta más que el ceño fruncido y algún gruñido emitido de la garganta. Quizá solo no lo comprendía.

—Yo no quiero casarme, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre...

El sonido de las agujas del reloj de mesa fue el único partícipe de los segundos plagados de mutismo entre las dos personas que dialogaban en la habitación. Una de ellas no comprendía una palabra de las que oía, o tal vez solo hacía lo posible por cerrar su mente y alejarse de la posibilidad de que su madre se fuera para siempre. Mientras esta se esmeraba por seguir ecuánime o aparentarlo y el único acto que optó por realizar fue abrazar a su hija con fuerza, con cariño, para mantenerla cerca y jamás perderla... Videl se asomó por la ventana del dormitorio y contempló el amplio jardín de su hogar, aquel que con mucho esfuerzo de años consecutivos, su madre y ella habían cuidado tanto como la una de la otra.

—Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo... Siempre...

Igual que en las transiciones de las dramáticas películas que a Videl le gustaban, la oscuridad se hizo presente ante sus ojos y uno tras otro visualizó los días de su niñez en los que se levantaba muy temprano de la cama, preparaba el desayuno para ella y su madre, ya que su padre salía a ejercitarse mucho antes, se despedía de ella con un beso e iba a la escuela. Al volver a casa por la tarde, saludaba a la única persona presente con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo, luego se dirigía a la cocina para elaborar el almuerzo, una vez que este estuviera listo, ambas lo comían en la cama mientras veían alguna serie.  
Las diarias prácticas con la música como elemento trascendental fueron reemplazadas por la resolución conjunta de las tareas escolares de Videl, si bien ya no iban de compras a la ciudad, el tiempo se pasaba muy rápido con lana y palillos, y por las noches, cuando Mr. Satán no estuviera en sus aposentos ya entrada la noche, la más joven solía quedarse dormida en los brazos de la otra, siempre en paz porque tenía la seguridad de que jamás se sentiría sola, su madre había prometido no dejarla.  
Así transcurrieron los días, inclusive cuando la amenaza de un monstruo que desaparecía a las personas y tenía la forma de un aborrecible insecto, resonó en todos los lares del planeta, Miguel se mantuvo risueña. No importaba si estaba postrada en cama a diario o si un ser desconocido para ella advertía la próxima destrucción de la Tierra, debía ser fuerte por su niña.

—¿Y de verdad crees que papá pueda ganarle? —preguntaba con cierto miedo entre las ensombrecidas sábanas de una misma cama.

—Pero claro, si tu papá se ha ganado el título de campeón mundial es por algo, ¿no crees? — _Sabías que no podría, ¿verdad?_

—Sí, pero... Mm...

—Además este lunes es tu presentación con el coro en tu escuela, ¿no es así? La Tierra no puede ser destruida antes de ese día.

—¿Prometes que irás a verme, mamá?

—Bueno... —Dudó por un instante sobre qué contestar. Hacía días que no podía levantarse y sabía que en tres más no se haría la excepción, pero los ojos de su hija le recordaron lo que desde un principio había pensado en decir, no importaba si era mentira—. Claro, no me lo perdería por nada.

—¿En serio? ¡Te estaré esperando! —Saltó a sus brazos—. Le diré a la maestra que reserve un lugar para ti.

Ambas sonrieron, ambas mostraban diferentes matices de desbordante alegría en medio del caos y desesperación de un posible "fin del mundo", aun así una de ellas sí temía, pero no por el futuro de la humanidad. En ese momento, aquello ni siquiera formaba parte de sus preocupaciones. Su más grande tristeza consistía en que aquella feliz época de su vida se viera finiquitada en un momento tan repentino que no pudiera darse cuenta de cuando hubiera llegado, convirtiendo toda su existencia en nada más que en el suspiro más efímero.

Hasta ese momento, Videl seguía de pie, próxima a sus remembranzas, ya no le importaba qué ocurría a su alrededor, si había viajado en el tiempo sin darse cuenta o había enloquecido, solo deseaba ser parte de sus recuerdos para decir lo que había callado por mucho tiempo y, de hecho, seguía callando. Ya era una mujer adulta, se suponía que debía tratar con ciertas penas y las oscuridades que siempre tuvo de diferente manera a como lo hacía antes de los trece años, esa era la razón por la cual no entendía por qué sentía tantos deseos de llorar, de lanzarse a una cama a empapar la almohada hasta que volviera a sentir calma, hasta que ya no se sintiera adolorida ni cansada de seguir allí.

—Mamá, ya me voy a la escuela —se despidió desde el umbral con la emoción y ansias desbordantes.

La mujer tardó en contestar puesto que necesitó de urgencia cubrirse la boca con el pañuelo más cercano que tuvo, y ahogar una ruidosa tos que desgarró su garganta. La niña la observó con curiosidad, mas no preocupación ya que imaginaba que no era más que un simple síntoma de un futuro resfriado. _¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?_

—Ahm... —carraspeó su garganta—. Te veré allá, cielo. Mucha suerte, respira hondo, haz gárgaras si quieres y no te pongas nerviosa. —Trató de sonreír pero solo consiguió esbozar una torpe mueca poco agradable a la vista.

—¡Sí! Nos vemos. ¡Adiós, te quiero! —Se marchó corriendo tras besar su palma y extenderla hacia su madre.

 _¿Por qué no me acerqué a ella?_

Videl permaneció de pie junto a la cama sin mover un músculo. Así fue testigo de la sangre que cubría el pañuelo en manos de Miguel, de la tristeza que abrumaba a un par de zafiros marchitos y la palidez que a esta la embargaba. _¿Por qué no me quedé ese día?_ Mordió sus labios y cerró con fuerza sus ojos para evitar el deslice de una lágrima por su mejilla, mas le fue imposible.  
Tal vez pudo haber hecho las cosas diferente ese día y algo hubiera cambiado, tal vez su madre hubiera recibido atención a tiempo si se hubiera quedado con ella aquella mañana, tal vez se hubiera percatado de la sangre si se hubiese acercado a darle un beso de despedida, tal vez hubiera tenido mucho más tiempo con ella si se hubiera levantado más temprano, tal vez todo hubiera cambiado si su despertador no se hubiese caído de la mesa de noche tras darle una patada accidental. Su mente se había llenado de "tal vez" y "si hubiera" a lo largo de muchos años en los que se culpó por lo sucedido, porque sabía que existían mayores probabilidades de que su madre se recuperara si hubiese permanecido internada en un hospital y no en casa sin los debidos cuidados... pero lo había hecho para que ambas estuvieran juntas sus últimos días, los últimos años que Miguel siempre supo que le quedaban pero jamás se lo dijo a ella.

Siguió recordando aquella trágica mañana: sus compañeras tanto o más ansiosas que ella poniéndose el respectivo uniforme del coro, ella abriendo una y otra vez las cortinas del escenario para cerciorarse del momento en que su madre llegara y se sentara en el asiento de primera fila que le había reservado, la maestra anunciando por el micrófono que el siguiente número artístico le pertenecía a su grupo, todas posicionándose donde les correspondía tras los micrófonos, los nervios a flor de piel y, sobre todo, la ansiedad porque la música se había iniciado y la persona que más quería no había llegado todavía.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y debía apretar los dientes impidiéndose interpretar algunas notas en la canción para no romper en un llanto desconsolado por el micrófono. Las personas en sus butacas se habían silenciado, la melodía había terminado y antes de que el telón se dispusiera a cerrarse, Videl salió corriendo a las bambalinas frotando sus húmedos ojos con su antebrazo. De inmediato sus compañeras se le acercaron y trataron de consolarla, después de todo solo había sido una presentación que podría repetirse en el futuro, no debía de llorar de esa manera.

 _Se supone que ahora mismo llega..._

—¡Videl! ¡Videl! —Apareció la maestra que recibía la tutoría del aula de la hija de Mr. Satán. La niña se sobresaltó y le prestó atención a la agitada mujer—. Ven conmigo, llamaron desde el hospital.

 _Todo es exactamente como lo recuerdo..._

Ajetreos, vagas explicaciones, el embotellado recorrido en auto, la zozobra por comprender una situación que debía hallarse lejana al presente, silencios incómodos, las sirenas de un auto, los mil y un pensamientos que aglomeraban la mente de la más joven Videl impidiéndole oír las palabras de su maestra cuando le decía que no corriera, cientos de personas vestidas de blanco que se atravesaban a sus pasos, gritos, órdenes, llamadas de atención y llantos. Sus piernas se hacían pesadas a cada paso que daba, pasillo a pasillo, parecía infinita la espera hasta la sala en la que debía hallarse su madre, hasta que giró en una esquina y vio a su padre de pie fuera de una habitación.

 _Mamá había muerto cuando el piano dejó de tocarse en casa. Cuando nuestro hogar se silenció y se hizo más grande, cuando el dinero aumentó, cuando ya nadie cantaba en la cocina, cuando los dulces perdieron su sabor distintivo, cuando las fotos disminuyeron, cuando las risas se volvieron inadecuadas y las pláticas, incómodas; cuando comencé a sentirme sola... supe que mamá había muerto..._

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que ella dejó de llorar por una persona que sabía que no volvería, tantos días, tantos años en los que dejó que un carácter huraño y esquivo la dominara. De pronto, justo en ese instante, olvidó por qué la imagen de su madre se había hecho tan borrosa. Sintió su corazón secarse una vez más, al igual que en aquellas tardes en los que se encerraba en su habitación para desahogarse humedeciendo la almohada. Se contempló a sí misma una vez más llorando, ignorando las súplicas de su padre porque saliera a conversar con él, de cualquier modo, nunca se quedó por mucho tiempo ya que las entrevistas y presentaciones se apoderaban de él. Así Videl se sintió abandonada por completo.

Su humilde hogar se convirtió en una mansión con más de cincuenta habitaciones, de dos personas que la acompañaban a diario, el número aumentó en decenas de empleados que se convirtieron en la servidumbre, dejó su escuela pública para asistir el último año de primaria a Orange Star Elementary School, su mundo cambió con el éxito de su padre y, para mal, ella también. Los pasillos se hicieron más amplios, las personas a su alrededor, más hostiles y sin importar todo el dinero que invertía su progenitor en clases de etiqueta o su seguridad con guardaespaldas a los que terminaba ignorando, Videl se mantuvo firme en su carácter necio y agresivo con aquel que intentara provocarla. Tenía decenas de bellos vestidos en su armario, pero se empeñó en usar camisetas sueltas en conjunto con pantalonetas ceñidas o vaqueros que le quedaban un poco grandes. Al llegar a la adolescencia dejó su coleta alta y ajustada por un par más bajas. "Videl, qué bien te sientan las coletas". "¿Eso crees, mamá?" "¡Sí! Si fuera por mí, te peinaría así el día de tu boda". Pero había recuerdos que seguían doliendo y por eso, decidió ignorarlos y concentrar toda su ira, su impotencia y sus tristezas en los sacos de boxeo.

 _Hace mucho que no hago esto... Recuerdo que no me sentía diferente. Nada cambiaba a mi alrededor..._

No importaba la fuerza que ejerciera en sus patadas, las lágrimas terminaban brotando de sus ojos tarde o temprano. No podía evitarlo.

—¡Ah, maldición! —gritaba una Videl adolescente de largo cabello.

La muchacha miró al saco de boxeo colgante por unos segundos y frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los dientes antes de golpearlo con el puño cerrado.

—¡Dijiste que te quedarías por siempre! ¡Demonios! —Tiró una patada más, sus piernas temblaron y cayó jadeante al suelo—. Ah, maldición... Lo prometiste...

Su voz se quebró y su vista se nubló. A esas horas de la noche el gimnasio de su padre solía estar vacío por lo que ella no contenía ningún sentimiento que necesitara expresar, no era igual que en la escuela secundaria.  
Aunque al principio, ella fue la niña más popular por ser la hija del campeón mundial, su mala actitud se convirtió en aquello que terminó alejando a todos aquellos que quizá pudieron haber sido sus amigos. Al llegar a la adolescencia, los prejuicios, complejos, inseguridades y la superficialidad no llegaron a Videl, pero sí a sus compañeras.

"¿Por qué se vestirá así?" "No lo sé, pareciera que se esforzara por parecer un chico". "Es muy agresiva y seria, a mí no me agrada". "Creo que solo quiere llamar la atención, por eso practica las artes marciales igual que su padre pero jamás podrá superarlo". "¡Es tan ridícula! No creo que haya salido con algún chico antes". "Yo tampoco, después de todo, ¿a quién le gustaría salir con alguien que nunca se arregla?" "No merece toda la atención que le damos". "Pobre. Ha de sentirse muy insegura con respecto a su figura". "Videl siempre está enfadada. ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Parece un ogro!" "No entiendo por qué Erasa y Sharpner siempre están con ella. Ellos no son así". "Se siente la gran 'cosa' porque su papá es famoso. En realidad, ella no es nadie y tal vez nunca lo sea".

—¡Hey, Videl! —pronunció una muchacha de diminuta falda, quien estaba acompañada por chicas de similar apariencia—. Llamó un indigente, quiere su camiseta para dormir de vuelta.

Las risas de varias chicas cerca no se hicieron esperar. Videl detuvo su paso por el corredor y se giró hacia la joven lanzándole una fulminante mirada.

—¡Eres una idiota! —vociferó y se lanzó contra ella.

—¡Videl, te meterás en problemas! —advirtió Erasa pero su amiga hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

 _Es cierto, algunas eran crueles al propósito..._

—¡Auxilio! ¡Es una salvaje, me está arañando!

 _Pero yo era muy inmadura..._

—Señorita Videl, es la segunda vez en la semana que agrede a una de sus compañeras —decía el director desde la silla tras su escritorio observando los esquivos ojos de la alumna—. ¿Cómo debo de castigarla para que entienda? Un día de estos lastimará a alguien. ¿En serio quiere que llame a su padre?

—Hágalo. De todas maneras está muy ocupado para venir...

El hombre suspiró y la mujer que se hallaba cerca de todos observándolos, mas sin ser percibida se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Sus ojos vidriosos dejaron al agua correr libre y ella volvió a creer una vez más en lo peculiar de su situación. Había vuelto a su pesadilla.

A los quince años las adolescentes se dividían en dos grupos: las que lastimaban y las que eran lastimadas. Videl se hallaba en un grupo intermedio, pero eso no la excluía de vivir días grises. Era muy joven para valerse por sí misma y tomar sus propias decisiones pero no lo suficiente como para permanecer con su padre todo el tiempo, no para que la defendiera de los malos intencionados, sino para que ella supiera que allí estaba aunque no pudiera verlo siempre que quisiera. Pero el dinero, las cámaras, la gloria, las mujeres y la atención de personas que lo admiraban lo distrajeron al punto que no podía ver que su hija no era feliz. "¿Por qué no lo sería? ¡Tiene todo lo que uno puede querer a su edad!"

Para su buena suerte, cuando se le concibió la responsabilidad de contribuir con la seguridad ciudadana, adquirió un poco de respeto de parte de sus compañeros, ya nadie trataba de ofenderla y hasta algunos le deseaban un buen día por las mañanas. _Pero quizá era por miedo. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con la hija de Mr. Satán... Eso era lo único que les importaba en mí... "¿Sabes? ¡Mi amiga es la hija de Mr. Satán!" ¿No había alguien que no volteara a verme por algo más que eso?_

Videl estaba enfadada. Videl no quería relacionarse con alguien que pudiera dañarla en el futuro. Se sentía sola. Se encerraba en su habitación para practicar su arte preferido y eso era todo. Sus días eran iguales, todos, monótonos y, al parecer, sin intenciones de cambiar de rumbo. Escondía sus penas de todos tras la coraza de su fuerza y destreza al momento de defenderse, pero cuando se miraba al espejo en la soledad, ya no sabía por qué comenzaba a llorar. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que comenzó a estar hecha solo de recuerdos, de promesas rotas y ansias de conocer algo que pensaba que nunca llegaría. Videl estaba triste pero no se lo demostraba a nadie.

Para la Videl que solo se había limitado a contemplar sucesos que no podía cambiar, su alrededor se tornó oscuro, se halló de repente en la nada y al visualizar su reflejo sobre las turbias aguas en las que estaba de pie vio a su versión de niña de once años una vez más. Ya no era una mujer adulta. Empezó a sentirse tal y como se veía: pequeña y frágil. Y su voz resonó en sus oídos: "Ponte ese vestido rosa, cariño. Tienes que verte muy bonita para salir a la calle, ¿sí?" "Videl, olvidaste el pastel en el horno y se cocinó de más... Pero no llores, hijita, ahora lo arreglamos, ¿está bien?" "¿Te gustan las bufandas azules? Te tejeré una, ¿de acuerdo? A ver qué tal queda". "Reserva tus lágrimas para dolores que valgan la pena y recuerda que las pérdidas no son uno de ellos, ¿sí?" "No importa qué suceda. Jamás te des por vencida, Videl. Siempre piensa en eso". "Mientras yo esté aquí, nadie te hará daño. Nunca lo olvides". _Al diablo la compostura y la madurez._

—¡Mamá! —chilló como hacía mucho no lo hacía y no se arrepintió—. ¡Te extraño! —Cayó de rodillas sobre el charco que la rodeaba y se abrazó a sí misma. Solo quería desahogarse, decir lo que sentía una vez más—. ¡Extraño todas las noches en que me arrullabas! ¡Extraño cuando acariciabas mi cara cuando lloraba y me decías que todo estaría bien! Echo de menos ir a tus conciertos, que me enseñes a tocar el piano, todas las veces en las que me corté con el cuchillo y besaste mis dedos. Extraño tu voz diciéndome "buenos días, mi amor" y a mis compañeras diciendo que eras la mamá más dulce que habían conocido. Extraño lo bien que me sentía cuando cantabas y cuando íbamos juntas de compras... Te extraño vistiéndome y de pie a mi lado cuando veíamos a papá entrenar... Quiero verte una vez más... Quiero que seas mi ángel de nuevo... Quiero despedirme como se debe y sobre todo porque hace años que no te sentía tan nítida y presente... ¡No quiero quedarme sola! ¡No encajo con las personas! ¡Mamá, vuelve conmigo!... Por favor... —Su voz se quebró y sollozó—: Desde que te fuiste todo ha sido diferente, necesito que vuelvas... Por favor...

Había llorado como nunca lo había hecho, gritó como si se le acabara el tiempo, se deshizo del mar de emociones en su interior que la había sofocado hacía mucho. Pero algo había sucedido que comenzó a ignorar esa pesada sensación de profundo hundimiento, algo le había cambiado la idea que ella tenía sobre la vida, algo la había convertido en una persona diferente, pero qué era. En ese momento, lo había olvidado.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Sin previo aviso, caló en sus oídos una voz masculina lo suficientemente grave como para no pertenecerle a un niño pero tampoco a un hombre maduro. Aquella voz resonaba en las profundidades recónditas de sus memorias mas en ese momento no logró reconocerla por lo que frotó sus ojos para limpiarlos de las lágrimas más visibles y lo observó.

—¿Estás bien?

Su joven rostro preocupado de una ceja arqueada y labios entreabiertos se hallaba ante ella. No era más que un muchacho de largas piernas que cruzaba frente a sí para sentarse, cubría sus brazos con una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y abrigaba su pecho y espalda con un oscuro chaleco. El azabache mechón que caía en su frente le daba un aire juvenil y sus inquietos ojos que parpadeaban intranquilos lograban incomodar de cierta forma a Videl. Un chico como muchos otros, curioso como los demás y de semblante amable que delataba su dócil caracter. De algún modo una mirada suya bastaba para hacerte sentir que lo conocías de toda una vida, o por lo menos eso era lo que Videl pensaba, ni más ni menos, teniéndolo frente a ella con deseos de oír una respuesta. Pero le era difícil pronunciar palabra alguna y no romper en un llanto vergonzoso que no podría cesar.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —volvió a preguntar sin perder el suave tono de su vocecilla.

Videl bajó la mirada y tomó aire para al fin contestarle con los labios apretados y un hilo de voz:

—Me he quedado sola... —sollozó—. Mi mamá murió... y ya no tengo a nadie más...

—Vamos, no digas eso. ¿Dónde está tu padre? —Se inclinó buscando sus ojos.

—¡Él ahora es el campeón mundial y no tiene tiempo para nada! —Se quebró en un esfuerzo por enfadarse—. No importa lo que diga o haga... Papá todo el tiempo tiene entrevistas, presentaciones y reuniones, prefiere estar con la primera mujer que se ponga en frente... que... estar... conmigo... —Las lágrimas volvieron a adueñarse de su rostro.

La vergüenza recorría sus mejillas ya que no acostumbraba llorar frente a los demás. Ella optaba por permanecer dura y reacia a mostrar debilidad y el no conseguirlo en ese instante la frustraba por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó que él respetara su espacio... pero no fue así. En su fría cara sintió el roce de sus dedos secando sus lágrimas de amargura.  
Al abrir los ojos se percató de su cercanía y de la curva afable en sus labios, Videl no comprendió el porqué.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No creo que debas llorar. Dime, ¿y tus amigos?

Pasaron dos, o tres segundos en completo silencio hasta que ella ladeó la cabeza y se animó a mascullar:

—La mayoría de las personas me tolera nada más... Si llegara a necesitar a alguien... yo no sé... —Contrajo el gesto y él tuvo que pasar su pulgar cerca de su mentón para secar una lágrima más—. No sé si estarían conmigo... Solo soy "la hija de Mr. Satán" y ya...

—Ya veo... —Se retiró y volvió a su posición inicial—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Videl? Yo nunca te voy a dejar sola. Es una promesa.

El instante en que una ráfaga de pensamientos se atravesó por su mente transcurrió demasiado rápido. Tenía mil preguntas para él, quería saber de qué se trataba esa extraña sensación que le invadía el pecho y le hacía sentir que tal vez la oscuridad en la que se hallaba, ese vacío fúnebre que la acongojaba no era tan malo, no si estaba él. De un momento a otro, ese chico pasó a ser lo único y lo más importante en esa soledad, y a pesar de que se preguntaba por qué, quién era él, qué hacía allí y por qué, solo pudo decir con la misma tierna de voz de niña:

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Su única respuesta fue una cálida y amplia sonrisa que no logró contagiarla pero sí que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Entonces la oscuridad que la rodeaba desapareció en compañía con el chico y solo un parpadeo hizo falta para que se viera a sí misma en su salón de clases de la preparatoria.

Su cabello no estaba recogido en una coleta alta como lo llevaba a los once años, sino en dos bajas. Sus manos lucían enguantadas y el largo de su ancha camiseta denotaba la edad que aparentaba.  
No había presencia alguna en el aula pese a que los brillantes rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas para brindarle una intensa iluminación amarilla al lugar, salvo uno de sus compañeros, quien se hallaba junto al pizarrón frotando sus manos y esparciendo polvo de estas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella rompiendo con el silencio.

Él se sobresaltó y se giró de prisa hacia la joven para ofrecerle una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué, yo? No hago nada. —Rió con torpeza llevando su mano a su nuca—. Solo limpiaba los borradores.

Videl parpadeó un par de veces y frunció un poco el ceño para seguir observándolo. Él mordió sus labios y volvió a darle la espalda para buscar las tizas y escribir la fecha en el pizarrón. Por el movimiento de sus temblorosas manos y desordenadas letras, ella intuyó su nerviosismo por lo que se puso de pie de su asiento y se le acercó, curiosa. Se posicionó a su lado y notó en sus ojos la tensión que él sentía.

—¿Te pasa algo, Gohan?

—¿Ah? —Volvió a sobresaltarse—. No, no me ocurre nada, Videl. ¿Por qué... lo preguntas?

—Mm... —Ella no quedó convencida y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al recostarse en el pizarrón. Llena de inseguridad que no deseaba demostrar, ni siquiera lo miró al preguntar—: Oye, Gohan, ¿yo... te agrado?

—¿Qué?

Aquellos instantes solo se oyó el sonido de las agujas del reloj y, para Videl, cada latido que su corazón aceleraba. Sin embargo, mantuvo su semblante serio y la misma postura tiesa. Él no tenía idea del porqué de la pregunta.  
Era la época del misterioso superhéroe al que ella deseaba desenmascarar, por lo que cada vez que ambos conversaban las sospechas salían a flote y él temblaba ya que mentir se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

Y cuando creyó que lo mejor sería retirar lo dicho, irse y fingir que se había tratado de una broma en el momento erróneo, él contestó tranquilo y seguro observándola con fijación:

—Tú eres una buena persona, Videl... No sé, mira, yo... —Dudó y bajó la mirada apenado pero luego siguió con entusiasmo—. Yo creo que eres increíble.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

—Ah, bueno... No cualquiera pelea con delincuentes armados para proteger a las personas. Yo... creo que es algo admirable. —Sonrió.

—Ya veo... ¿Y... crees que soy... increíble? ¿No una... persona que quiere ganar fama?

—No, yo no pienso así. Videl, no dejes que otros te hagan sentir mal. Eres genial.

Era extraño. Después de la muerte de su madre, que su padre se hiciera famoso y por su actitud esquiva y tosca, sus compañeros de clase la consideraban altanera y presumida. Con el tiempo, aprendieron a convivir con ella y dejaron de prestarle demasiada atención, solo contaba con un chico cuyos sentimientos no correspondía, y una muchacha que no podía ser más diferente de ella, a su lado.  
Se sentía sola y siendo la hija de alguien importante, creía que no podía confiar en muchos. La habían llamado "tonta", "poco consciente" o hasta "farsante" por arriesgar su vida ayudando a la policía; pocos creían que era valiente o fuerte. Claro que ella no demostraba que le daba importancia a palabras ajenas pero todo en conjunto conseguía abrumarla, tampoco era que fuera de piedra. Y luego apareció Son Gohan: un muchacho sencillo y extraño que, prácticamente, no la conocía pero le decía que era increíble con toda la sinceridad que podía tener.

Cuando peleó con Spopovich, "ella estará bien", decían pero solo él la llevó a la enfermería, fue a verla y se encargó de aliviar sus heridas físicas. Notó que a él no le interesaba quién fuera su padre, la manera en la que ella pudiera vestir o lo agresiva y ruda que pudiera comportarse de vez en cuando; Gohan seguía a su lado con una sonrisa _._

Cuando creyó que él había muerto volvió a llorar como solía hacerlo en la soledad de su habitación, en donde nadie podía verla. Él había aparecido de la nada para desordenar por completo lo que tenía planificado día a día. Algo estaba cambiando en ella desde la primera vez que le salvó la vida, solo que cuando se dio cuenta su cabello ya era corto y buscaba usar faldas y algo de maquillaje.

—Vaya, no sabía que tocabas el piano.

—Mi mamá me enseñó hace mucho... —dijo con la mirada perdida en las partituras frente a ella—. Pero lo dejé por lo triste que es esta música... Hace mucho que solo consigo... transmitir tristeza —expresó con una apagada voz.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué dices eso, Videl? A mí me parece que tocas con ternura y cierta alegría. —Tomó asiento a su lado—. La melodía debería de ser triste pero tú lo haces de otra forma aunque no sé cómo. Creo que es genial. A mí me gusta mucho.

Y volvía a sonreírle.

Solo él conseguía decirle aquello que de nadie oía con tanta fluidez y espontaneidad, al igual que un niño lo haría. Así que después de tantos malintencionados y materialistas que había conocido ella estaba contenta de andar con alguien como él.

"¿La peluquería? ¿Volverás a cortarte el cabello? A mí me gusta como está, Videl, pero si es lo que quieres, entonces vamos".

Y ella procuró ser tan dulce como él lo era.

"Mira, con esta vincha ya no te llegará el cabello a los ojos. ¿Te gusta?"

Y se enamoró.

"Videl, tal vez creas que es apresurado pero... ¿te casarías conmigo?".

Y decidió quedarse con él por siempre.

"Muchas gracias. Tú siempre estás comprándome cosas pero yo... no puedo comprarte nada".

Y quiso darle las gracias de la forma que halló por ser diferente, por escucharla, por estar a su lado y volver sus tardes de nostalgia en momentos perfectos para planear lo que le diría cuando lo volviera a ver. Ya no le interesaba ser ruda para alejar a las personas interesadas o de malos propósitos, solo deseaba ser como era, como quería ser, como él la hacía sentir.

"¿¡Videl, eso significa que vamos a tener un bebé!?"

Tal vez era lo único que necesitaba, no dinero, mansiones, fama, trofeos de campeón, escuelas costosas o personas que la admiraban, sino la compañía que una enfermedad y la derrota de Cell le arrebataron.

"Mi, mi nombre... es Gohan. Encantado de conocerlos". "Me sorprendiste, Videl, sabías muy bien dónde vivía". "Sí, si gano este combate, pelearé con él en la segunda ronda". "No tienes que hacer estas cosas. Es por nuestro bebé, ¿sí? Tú descansa, yo haré la cena".  
 _Y_ _a veo. Fue por eso que dejé atrás los días con mi madre. Ya no... Ya no recuerdo cuándo lloré por última vez por ella... porque he sido muy feliz desde que somos amigos, desde que está conmigo..._

—¡Mamá, te quiero!

Y porque los años habían pasado, porque ella había crecido y madurado, porque había formado su propia familia con él, porque tenía una hija, debía dejar atrás la época que ya no volvería. Ya no era la niña que miraba hacia arriba a la mujer que tomaba de la mano, le tocaba ser esa mujer.

—También te quiero, Pan, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que debes comer todos tus vegetales.

—Ah... ¡Pero no me gustan! ¡Papá!

No le faltaba nada, Videl era feliz, entonces, ¿por qué había vuelto a recordar?

—¿Videl? —Oyó su voz por última vez.

Volvía a tener la apariencia de una mujer adulta pero seguía en la oscuridad, la cual se iluminaba poco a poco con la imagen de su madre. Igual que el ángel de su niñez.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es que necesitas algo?

Sonrió con la misma ternura de siempre. Incluso en pesadillas se hallaba tierna y linda, inmune al paso del tiempo y el caracter de su hija.

—Hija, solo quiero que recuerdes lo importantes que son las personas que te rodean. Cada segundo vale oro pues es tiempo que no recuperarás. Ya no llores por los que se fueron y no olvides quién eres ahora, que nada te haga dudar, mucho menos tú misma. Ah, y por cierto, tampoco olvides que mis favoritas siempre han sido las rosas blancas.

—Mamá... —Su labio tembló, de sus vidriosos ojos azules brotaron lágrimas limpias pero quiso sonreír sin importarle lo difícil que fuera—. Te amo, mamá.

—Y yo a ti, Videl... Siempre, para siempre.

No era una mujer de gran altura, llevaba el cabello corto con una negrura más espesa que la de las noches sin estrellas; tenía las cejas finas, los ojos como puros zafiros, la voz cálida, la piel suave, la risa delicada, el humor cortés y el alma limpia, al igual que la de un bello ángel musical. Fue la última ocasión en la que Videl visualizó a su madre con tanta nitidez sin necesidad de un retrato concreto. Después de aquello ella desapareció a sus ojos dejándola sola y oscura.

—¡Espera, mamá! ¿¡Cuándo volveré a verte!? —Se estiró cuanto pudo y corrió por ella pero no la alcanzó. Todo se desvaneció—. Mamá... ¡Espera! —gritó al despertar y sentándose de golpe en su cama.

Sentía los fuertes latidos en su pecho, la frialdad en sus manos pálidas y el sudor desde sus sienes. Todavía jadeaba al darse cuenta de que no había más que ver que la oscuridad de su habitación, la pobre luz de la luna que ingresaba por la ventana a través de las cortinas y el absoluto silencio que permitía oír a la perfección su propia respiración agitada y la de su esposo, quien comenzaba a despertarse.

—¿Videl? ¿Qué ocurre?

Él bostezó y se incorporó a su lado frotando sus ojos. Ella lo miró todavía sin poder llevar su mente a la realidad por completo.

—¿Estás bien? —Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella—. Estás transpirando, ¿acaso tuviste una pesadilla?

Su grave voz, la textura de su piel, la forma en que su desordenado mechón caía sobre su frente y sobre todo cómo él la miraba, Videl sintió que de algún modo era mucho mejor estar despierta y comprobar que era real. Apenas pudo volver en sí y sonreírle. Ya no era necesario perturbar la paz.

—Eso ya no importa. Disculpa, te desperté. Mejor volvamos a dormir, Gohan.

Ella se volvió a recostar en la almohada de lado, para verlo a él.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ven. Hace algo de frío.

Él sonrió y se recostó a su lado también para toparse con sus ojos y estar pendiente de ella por lo menos hasta que los cerrara. No bastaba decir mucho más, ni siquiera una palabra, sus miradas eran suficientes para saber lo que sentían, una sonrisa, una caricia, su silencio era lo suficientemente ruidoso y expresivo para ellos.  
Ella nunca se había puesto a reflexionar demasiado sobre sus sentimientos, lo que tenía o creía, por eso pasó inadvertido el instante en que una voz cálida reemplazó a otra. Y ya tampoco importaba cuándo había sido, lo que único indispensable era que seguía contando con melifluos que no la dejarían jamás. Gohan y Pan eran los melifluos de su nueva vida que podría volver a empezar siempre que ella lo quisiera.

—Buenas noches, Gohan.

—Buenas noches, Videl. Descansa.

* * *

—Ya veo... Así que anoche soñaste con tu madre. ¿Te decía algo importante?

—Nada que no supiera antes, papá...

A plena luz del día, con el sol reinando en el cielo a pesar de las nubes y bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezos, Mr. Satán y Videl contemplaban la tumba de Miguel. El pasto estaba volviendo a crecer en los alrededores, hojas secas se acumulaban no muy lejos y sabían que la lluvia, el tiempo o un pequeño animal terminarían estropeando las rosas blancas que acababan de dejarle pero eso no impedía que cada año el día de su cumpleaños realizaran la misma rutina.

—Hace mucho que tú no...

—Sí, lo sé —interrumpió—. Tal vez fue una forma de decir "No me olvides más". No lo sé, mi mamá era algo extraña... Pero anoche fue el sueño más raro… Fue como si de verdad hubiera olvidado el presente y me hubiera hallado en el pasado… —Suspiró—. O por lo menos, solo por un momento. Era como vivir de nuevo ese día.

—Oh, Videl... —Ella dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a dirigirse al auto en el cual la esperaban Gohan y Pan. Su padre la imitó—. Si yo pudiera volver en el tiempo, créeme que haría lo que fuera para que...

—Papá, ya de nada sirve pensar en el pasado —volvió a interferir antes de que él terminara—. Hacerlo no cambiará nada. Además...

Fijó su mirada al frente y vio cómo la puerta del auto de su padre se abría y de este salía su pequeña hija de cinco años luciendo dos coletas altas en su diminuta cabeza.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Corría hacia ella.

—¡Pan, espera! —llamó Gohan al salir también del vehículo—. ¡Ya va a venir mamá!

Él se quedó callado en cuanto Pan hubo llegado a su madre, a lo que esta la cargó en brazos y le sonrió con dulzura. Pan le hablaba de cuánto desearía jugar en aquel inmenso "parque", Mr. Satán reía al oírla, Gohan curvó los labios y se resignó al suspirar. Entonces Videl no volvió a sentir duda alguna.

—Además yo ya tengo lo que necesito.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Vaya... Si alguien ha leído hasta aquí, no me queda nada más que agradecerle mil veces porque más de diez mil palabras de una novata tal vez no sean tan fáciles de tolerar. Este es el primer oneshot de Dragon Ball que termino y mi emoción fue tanta que necesité publicarlo. Sí, solo me creé un par de cuentas para esto. Me gustaría saber si alguien más ve a Videl como yo, espero no haber cometido un OoC o un AU. Ojalá no haya sido muy confuso al inicio o a la mitad o donde sea, espero esto le haya resultado interesante o por lo menos entretenido a una persona. Por favor, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría leer tu comentario para saber qué piensas ya sea bueno o malo.

Quizá me anime a terminar mis demás oneshot y los publique. Si es así, nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Mil gracias, querido lector, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
